(a) Technical Field
The present invention relates to an Ethernet backbone network system for a vehicle and a method for controlling a fail safe of the Ethernet backbone network system. More particularly, the present invention relates to an Ethernet backbone network system for a vehicle and a method for controlling a fail safe of the Ethernet backbone network system, in which high-speed and large-capacity data transmission is possible between integrated control modules mounted in the vehicle, and communication can be maintained through another alternative communication line when an error occurs in a specific communication line.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A chassis integrated control system, a body control module (BCM), and integrated control modules such as a multimedia system integrated with an external interface function, a navigation function and the like are mounted in a vehicle. In particular, the chassis integrated control system integrally controls a suspension system, a steering system, a braking system and the like including a power train unit for controlling an engine, a transmission and the like. The BCM integrally controls various kinds of convenience devices including a vehicle speed sensitive wire, a power window and the like.
As functions related to convenience of a vehicle and safety specifications are increased, an increasing number of various kinds of integrated control modules may be mounted in the vehicle. Accordingly, the integrated control modules are connected through communication networks of various speeds according to a required communication environment.
However, there is a limitation in performing large-capacity data transmission/reception and high-speed communication, using only existing communication protocols (e.g., CAN, FlexRay, Most, etc.) due to an increase in the number of controllers mounted in a next-generation vehicle and an increase in the request for multimedia services.
Accordingly, as a large-capacity/high-speed communication system is required due to an increase in the number of controllers mounted in a vehicle and an increase in the demand for multimedia services, a backbone network technology which can be mounted in the vehicle, based on Ethernet communication, has been developed.